After the War
by TheGirlWithTheFictionAddiction
Summary: Admittedly, J.K. did give us some insight into the characters futures, but I was not content with just that. I mean, what happened in the nineteen years leading up to the return to platform 9 3/4? Surely they'd have more adventures then what we read in 7 books? Well, I'm up to the challenge. This is about the grown up lives of our favourite characters (spoiler alert - WEDDINGS!)
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Prologue

The dust began to fall as Harry lowered his wand. Voldemort was finally dead. A stunned silence filled the Great Hall as the remaining students, Death Eaters and Order members took in the news. Suddenly a huge roar sounded behind him as people began to cheer. Harry blocked it out. All that was running through his head was 'it's over'. All his life, Voldemort had been looming over him, killing his friends, turning people against him. But he was gone now. And he was never coming back. Harry looked away from the pile that was Voldemort's ashes and looked around the broken Great Hall.

He was abruptly ambushed by a bushy brown head of hair as Hermione Granger threw her arms around him, "Harry! Oh my god, we thought you were dead! Don't ever do that to us again, do you hear me?" She stood back to reveal Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, standing next to her.

He looked battered and distraught, "You did it, mate. You finally got him." He clapped Harry on the back.

"I did it for Fred, Ron. I killed Him for everyone we've lost," Harry told him. At his words, Ron's face crumpled and tears streamed out of his eyes. Harry grabbed him in a fierce hug and Ron clutched at his friend, letting his heart pour out through his tears. After a few minutes, Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder and took Ron's burden. As Harry turned away from his friends, he felt a sharp sting across his cheek. Ginny had slapped him.

"What the he-" She grabbed his face and pulled his lips down onto hers. He forgot about the pulsing pain in his cheek and focused on the burning passion spreading through his lips to his heart.

Ginny pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "I hate you, you know that right?" Harry thought about how he would feel if he thought she was dead. His heart flooded with sadness at the thought.

He gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, I know."

She looked over a Ron and Hermione, "Have those two realised they love each other yet?"

"Yeah, turns out only a war could do that." Ginny grinned at him, "What?"

"I need to go find Luna. We had a bet on how long it would take, and I'm now 10 galleons richer." She kissed him once more and ran off to look for her friend. As Harry looked after her, his eyes were drawn to the bodies on the floor. Most were covered with shrouds but some were still visible. Harry's eyes caught one particular body. At sixteen, Colin Creevy was one of the bravest people Harry had ever met. He had always kept his head high through the merciless bullying he'd been tormented with every day; after the basilisk attack, he'd worked harder than even Hermione, trying to design spells to protect witches and wizards from such beasts; he'd always looked up to Harry and believed in him when very few would. Harry crouched down beside his friend. As tears filled his eyes, he noticed something sticking out of Colin's breast pocket. He gently removed the paper and unfolded it, seeing a reflection of himself in the picture. His tears spilled over onto the photograph. He pulled out a quill and wrote his name on it.

Hermione and Ron came over to stand by his shoulder, "What you doing, mate?" Ron's voice rough with drying tears.

"He never did get that autograph." Harry explained, as he tucked the photo back into his pocket. He stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at his best friends, the golden trio. He thought back to all the times they'd been there for him. "You need to know the whole story," Ron and Hermione exchange a glance. Harry led them to Dumbledore's office and told them the truth of how he died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 1

Harry woke covered in a cold sweat. Ginny was lying next to him, watching him with a worried look on her face. "Was it bad?" Harry gulped and nodded weakly. She leaned her head on his chest and he put her arms around her. Ginny had been sneaking into his bed for the past two weeks, ever since the end of the war. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head and hugged her tight, "Just stay with me." Someone knocked gently on the door, "Harry? Ginny?" Hermione whispered against the wood. Harry sighed, put on his glasses and sat up. "Come in, Hermione." She creaked the door open and stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind her. "Sorry it's late, but there's some news." She walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Ginny dragged her knees to her chest to make room for her, Hermione smiled in response, "Kingsley sent a message from the Ministry," she giggled, "It was a bit scary really, his patronus being a lynx, you don't really expect to see it outside the burrow."

Harry grinned, "So what did he say?"

"Oh, right, yes. He said there's been another five arrests." She smiled, "Neville should be relieved," Harry thought a moment as realization dawned in his eyes, "They got Roldolphus?"

"And Rabastan!" Ginny squealed and grabbed Hermione in a hug.

"That's Amazing! Who else?" She let Hermione go and sat back against Harry who wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione counted them off on her fingers, "Throfinn Rowle, Selwyn, Crabbe Sr. and Walden Macnair. Oh wait, that's six."

"Have you sent a message to Neville yet?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head and Ginny squealed again, "Please, please let me do it!"

Hermione looked at Harry, "I was going to do it myself, but I didn't know what you wanted to do about it."

"I think we might have to let her send it. Otherwise she'll blow a hole through the roof and we can't afford to do anymore damage to the house," He grinned at Ginny and she kissed him before reaching for her wand.

"You might want to send it from your own room," Hermione quickly told her, "Molly's walking around the house and if she catches you in here, she will definitely end up killing both you and Harry," Harry opened his mouth and Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, do you really believe Molly Weasley would be above murdering the chosen one if she found her daughter in his bed?" Harry shut up.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He looked at her, wishing she could stay, but saw the excitement from the news engulf her.

"Ok. Tell Neville I said hey, would you?" She nodded and kissed him once more before getting out from under the covers.

"See you later, Ginny." Hermione waved at her, still perched at the foot of Harry's bed. Ginny waved back before slipping into the darkness of the corridor. They heard her whisper "lumos" before the door gently clicked shut. Hermione looked at Harry.

"How many times?" Harry looked at her questioningly. "Don't act dumb. How many times have you had the dreams?" Harry sighed.

"There's nothing getting past you, is there?" Hermione looked at him pointedly, Harry sighed again, "It's no big deal, not like when I was linked to Him. I just keep seeing it, you know? That moment when He...When I..." he trailed off.

Hermione leant towards him and hugged him, "I know. Harry," She leant back and looked him in the eyes, "Only you could have done it. And you didn't kill him. He killed himself. What you did was save millions of lives. You saved my life."

Harry took a deep breath and Hermione saw the tension in his shoulders release, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that. How are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject. She didn't bother arguing and happily went along with it, "I'm doing ok, actually. Still a bit weird, though." She jerked her head in an upwards motion, indicating Ron's room, from which you could hear deep snores emanating.

"I was thinking about trying muffliato on him at night," Harry joked. Hermione snorted and clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Harry laughed.

"Don't bother, I've already tried it. But that's not what I meant by 'weird'. I like him, I think I might actually love him, but every time I'm with him or thinking about him like that, I just keep thinking, 'It's Ron!' and then I feel awkward." Hermione pulled her cardigan tighter around her; Molly had been knitting excessively since Fred died and both Harry and Hermione were now in possession of everything from knitted jumpers to knitted underwear. "It just feels...weird!" Harry laughed at her, "What? Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry but...Hermione, you and Ron have always been...you're meant for each other! Ever since our first charms lesson, he's been head over heels for you. 'It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa,"

"Not Levi-o-_sa_." Hermione completed the memory. They laughed then fell silent.

"It's feels like a different life, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "Back when the worst thing that happened was getting caught sneaking Norbert up the astronomy tower." Hermione smiled faintly at the memory. Harry watched her. "Have you told Ron yet?"

Hermione looked up startled. "What?"

"Have you told him you're going back?" Harry asked pointedly. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"You'd better do it soon. Otherwise you'll be on the train before he has a chance to realise what just happened." Hermione sighed again and pushed herself of his bed, "I know. Just...give me tomorrow? Then I promise I'll tell him." Ron's snores faltered from above, then grew louder. Hermione shook her head whilst Harry, unsuccessfully, stifled his laughter. "It might be a blessing to stay away from him at night for another year," She walked to the door.

"I know you don't mean that," Harry told her. She looked back at him as she gently pulled open his door.

"I know. If anything, I'm going to miss it." And with that she slipped into the corridor and clicked his door shut. Harry pulled off his glasses and folded them on his bedside cabinet, in between a photo of his parents and one of Ginny. He slid down under the covers and waited for sleep to take him again. As he was being pulled under, Ron's snores echoed in his ears. He thought to himself, 'I know I won't,' and fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 1

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly's voice emanated through the Burrow like a noxious gas; it made you want to run away or you'll die. It was a big day for the Weasleys as there was to be a wedding. From upstairs a thump sounded an acknowledgment that Ron had gotten the message and fallen out of bed. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other in amusement but turned back to their breakfast as Molly rounded the corner, "I swear that boy would sleep for the rest of his life if he could." She lifted Harry's plate off the table before he could finish and he had to stab his last piece of bacon with a fork before it was taken away. Molly walked to the kitchen and started scrubbing.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you sure you don't want any help before we leave?" Harry asked gently. Molly put down the sponge and waved her wand. The plates started routinely scrubbing and stacking themselves beside the sink.

Molly cupped his face between her motherly hands, "Harry, dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?" Harry smiled and Mrs. Weasley gave up. "No, dear, I have everything under control. Ginny, could you make sure your father has put the tent up in the right place." Ginny got up, kissed Harry on the cheek and went to find Arthur Weasley. "And tell Charlie to move that infernal dragon!" she yelled after her. Hermione came down the stairs, looking pale and anxious. She was clutching her bag to her chest and the buttons on her cardigan were mismatched. "Hermione, look at you! Here, dear, let me help you." Molly rushed to Hermione's side and quickly fixed her clothes.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry waved at her in greeting, she smiled weakly in return. She sat at the table and was automatically assaulted with food from Kreacher. Since she had convinced Harry to present him with clothes, namely another of Harry's socks, Kreacher had devoted himself to her. He didn't even care that she wasn't pureblood. He had nowhere else to go and though was free, still felt obligated to serve Harry as part of the Black family. Hermione thanked Kreacher and pushed the food around the plate without eating any of it. "Little bit nervous, then?" Harry asked her. She jumped as if he had just apparated next to her.

She sighed, "I'm just worried it won't work." She indicated towards her bag. Molly bustled back towards the table with an armful of flowers which she dumped on the surface as she sat down.

"Don't worry, dear, they will remember you. Even if they can't mentally remember you they definitely will remember you in their hearts." She started arranging the flowers into bouquets, "I remember just after Ronald was born. Fred and George got into Arthurs potion supplies and tipped a whole vial of forgetfulness potion into my tea." She laughed at the memory, "I suddenly found myself with a baby on my lap and sitting in house I couldn't remember. It took a whole week to wear off! But I always knew these monstrous children were mine. I could feel they were a part of me. Just as your parents will feel you are parts of them."

Hermione sat for a moment before pouncing on Molly, "Thank you so much, Molly! I knew I could count on you!" she cried as she hugged her. Eventually, she let go as Ron finally came into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" he asked. Molly got up and wacked him on the back of the head.

"If you'd been up before midday, you'd know!" she stalked off into the garden with her favourite pair of gnome throwing gloves. Ron stood there with a clueless expression on his face. Hermione and Harry burst out laughing and stood up to get ready. Ron reached for a plate of sausages resting on the kitchen counter but Hermione pulled him back.

"Oh, no. You had your chance for food for the past four hours. We're going now." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the staircase, "Go and get dressed." He started to protest but she shoved him towards the stairs, "Go!" Grumbling he mounted the steps and disappeared from sight.

"You do know he's got a stack of cauldron cakes hidden in his wardrobe, right?" Harry asked.

She nodded and shrugged, "If it shuts him up for a while then he can stash whatever food he likes."

Harry indicated to her bag, "Do you think this will work?" Hermione had been talking to Aberforth for the past week about his vast supply of memory potions, hidden underneath the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. Yesterday, a couple of owls flew up to the house with a large box full of about thirty small vials and a letter addressed to Hermione. They had automatically agreed they would go and try them before the wedding. Hermione pulled out one of the glass vials form her bag. The clear, emerald liquid looked the complete opposite to the forgetfulness potion they brewed in their second year. "It's just its not exactly like you used a forgetfulness potion. Obliviate is a little bit stronger." Hermione frowned. "Do you not remember what happened to Lockhart?" Harry asked her. Gilderoy Lockhart was their second year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had successfully removed his own memory thanks to Ron's broken wand. He had been transferred to St. Mungos hospital and never recovered. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face Harry. She opened her mouth to speak when Ron shouted down the stairs.

"How long will it take to get there?" He appeared on the bottom step, "I mean, cauldron cakes are good and all, but I don't think they're very filling." He stopped and paused when he saw Hermione's guilty expression. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Hermione?" Her face flushed.

"Okay, so remember during the battle, we went to look for the diadem and then found it and had a fight with Malfoy then saved his life and escaped barely with our lives?" She spewed out the words in one breath of air. Harry and Ron looked at each. This was going to be interesting. "Well," she wrung her hands together, "When Crabbe pushed me into one of those piles of hidden objects..." Ron's face grew slightly dark at the memory of it. Hermione reached into her endless bag and pulled out a rough looking, slightly singed book. It took Harry a moment to recognise it.

"The Half Blood Prince!" Harry exclaimed softly. Hermione passed the book over to him.

"Bloody hell! How d'you get that?" Ron asked, stepping forward to take a look at the book that had belonged to Severus Snape. Hemione twisted a lock of her between her fingers.

"When I fell, I knocked over this stack of books and, there it was. Right in front of me. I didn't want to keep it a secret but I went through it a saw something that..." She gave up, "It was an antidote to obliviating memories." I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work." She looked at Harry who was still studying the book intently. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I know how much it meant to you, especially now."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it still exists. I thought it...burned in the flames but..."

Ron gently clapped his shoulder, "Are you alright, mate?"

Harry shook his head again, "I mean yes," he said, straightening out, "Hermione, it's ok. I forgive you. Let's just go help your parents." He held the book up in confidence, "If it's Snape's, it's got to work."

Five minutes later they were at the edge of the Burrows land. Behind them, Molly could be seen chasing a ten feet tall Norbert around the garden whilst being chased by Charlie Weasley in and out of wedding preparations. They stepped over the boundary and the protective spells it held and took each other's hands; Ron and Harry on either side of Hermione. "Ready?" Harry asked. They both nodded in reply. "One, two," Hermione's grip on Harry's hand tightened till it hurt, "three!" The disapparated, leaving behind nothing but a few swirling leaves and the cries of Molly Weasley, chasing a dragon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 3

The house they stood in front of looked no different than any other house in Kennington, Oxfordshire. It was fairly big, the perfect size for a family, with ordinary brick walls and white framed windows. A chimney stack rose from the roof and there was a red wooden door with the number 19 printed in gold lettering near the top. Hermione dropped Harry's hand as she took a step towards her home, keeping Ron's tightly gripped in her left palm.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked gently. It felt weird for him to be the supporting role in this particular drama, but he found he didn't care, instead feeling relieved. Hermione didn't reply, instead, continuing to stare at the house where she grew up.

Ron looked concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can go a do it for you, if you want?" Harry nodded in agreement. She shook out of her daze and Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Really I am!" she added at Harry and Ron's sceptical expression. "I just, I haven't been here in such a long time. It's just a little bit of a shock, that's all," She was returning to her old, confident self, more so then since the plan was agreed upon. She began walking towards the house, Ron being towed by Hermione with Harry following them. When she opened the picket gate, Harry noticed the slight caress of familiarity and the slight smile of memories long forgotten. Ron noticed too and squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him and they shared a smile. Harry looked away at the private moment. They continued up the path until they reached the ominous red door.

"They bought this house because of me, you know," Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if asking if they knew what she meant. Neither of them did. "It was the number," she continued, "19. Because,"

"The 19th is your birthday." Ron interrupted, "Your parents bought the house because they said that number was made lucky by having you." Hermione stared at him in amazement. "What?" Ron asked.

"How...I...how do you remember that?"

He shrugged, "I remember most things you say."

"Yes, but I told you that four years ago?" he shrugged again. She shook her head in amazement and turned back to the door. She reached into to her bag then paused. "I really should organise this better," She pulled out her wand, looked around for any witnesses and whispered, "Accio key." Immediately a silver house key jumped into her hand. She turned to put the key in the lock but her hand was shaking too much.

"Here," Harry said, taking the key from her "Let me do it." Hermione nodded and stepped back into Ron's arms. Harry placed the key in the lock, looked quickly and turned. They heard a click and the door was released from its frame. Harry stepped back to let Hermione pass but she didn't. Instead, she sniffed.

"Something's wrong," she said she moved forward and sniffed again, a worried crease forming on her brow.

"Why are you smelling the air like Fang at dinner time?" Ron asked her. She ignored him and pulled out her wand.

"_Homenum Revelio!" _she cast. Green sparks flew from the tip of her wand and snuck through the crack of the open door.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.

"It smells wrong." She replied. Ron looked blankly at her then indicated for Harry to ask another question.

Harry rolled his eyes but asked anyway, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What do you mean 'it smells wrong'?" he sniffed the air, "I can't smell anything. The green sparks rushed back through the door and re-entered Hermione's wand.

"Exactly," she replied, her expression sad, "You can't smell anything." She pushed the door open and stepped into a barren hallway. The furniture was covered with white sheets and all possessions that once cluttered the shelves were gone. "They're gone."

"How did you know?" Ron asked, drawing Hermione into a hug as tear ran down her cheeks.

"It should have smelt like peppermint." She crushed her face into Ron's chest, "It always smells of peppermint." Ron looked thoughtfully over her head. Suddenly it came to him. 'Dentists' he mouthed at Harry. Harry sighed.

"We should look around." He suggested, "Maybe they left something telling us where they went?" Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Maybe." She said hopefully, "Ron and I will start down here. Harry could you look upstairs?" Harry nodded and turned towards the staircase. If they wanted privacy, Harry was fine with giving them some, he grinned to himself, as long as Ron did the same for him and Ginny. As Harry reached the top step, he noticed something odd about the way the rooms had been left. There were five in total. Four of the doors were open, revealing a bathroom, an obvious office space and two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was completely empty without any trace of being lived in. The other still had a bed and the word 'guest' inscribed on the door. The last door was blank and closed. Harry walked over and tried the door knob. It wouldn't unlock. Harry pulled out his wand and sighed in contentment. Ever since he'd fixed his wand, he'd appreciated how much it was a part of him. The feel of holly in his palm relaxed him, he was complete again.

Harry raised the wand to the door lock and said the incantation, "Alohomora." The door clicked and opened slightly. He pushed it gently and was blinded by the stark contrast between this room and the rest of the house. It had lilac walls and a soft white carpet. The room, though seeming as if had not been used for a while, was full with furniture and belongings. Harry took a step inside and looked around. Hogwarts memorabilia were in organised processions around the room, as well as each and every book they had used over their studies, excepting the ones they needed when they went on the run. On the desk were photo frames with pictures of scenery or people who looked as if the picture was missing something. Harry picked up a badge that had been propped up against one of the frames. It was Hermione's prefect badge from their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry stepped into the doorway and called down the stairs, "Ron? Hermione? I think you should come up here." A few seconds later he heard footsteps getting closer and they arrived in the doorway with him. Ron looked curiously around whilst Hermione stood dumbfounded. "It's your room, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, "But I...I thought it would all just...go." Hermione walked over to one of the pictures. "How come I vanished in these but all my stuff is still here?" Ron picked up the frame. He squinted at it and opened his mouth to talk but shut it again.

"What?" Harry asked him.

Ron shook his head, "Nothing, it's just...mate? Can you see it, too?" he shoved the picture under Harry's nose. It was a photograph of Thomas and Jean Granger, or as they believed, Wendell and Monica Wilkins, in the Forest of Dean. They were touching each other's shoulder but looked as if someone should have been in the middle of the two. Harry glanced at Hermione who was sitting on her bed, holding a battered teddy bear with an eye missing. He looked back at the picture.

"Ron? What am I supposed to be looking for?" Ron silently pointed to the empty space. Harry stared at the space until his eyes began to water. He blinked and suddenly, "Hermione!"

She jumped out of her daze and looked at him, "What?" Harry held out the picture frame and she took it from him, "I know I'm not in it anymore. So?"

He shook his head, "Look closely, here," Harry ordered, pointing to the blank spot. She concentrated her gaze on the photo. A few seconds later, she screamed. Harry yanked the frame out of her hands before she dropped it. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and stared at the two boys.

"The photo, it's, I'm, I mean there's..." she drifted off. Ron sat down on the bed with her and put his arms around her waist.

"There's no way your outline could still be there if they didn't remember you?" Ron finished her sentence. She nodded. "But it is there, so that means they do remember you."

"Ron's right," Harry told her, "Maybe the spell didn't work or something."

"Maybe your wand picked up on your feelings and didn't work as good as usual?" Hermione and Harry stared at Ron. "What? Stupid idea? Nevermind. Maybe...?" Ron looked at them, a confused expression blanketing his face. "Seriously, what? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hermione, do you think...?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...we could ask Ollivander, but..." Hermione started smiling. Ron looked back and forth between the two.

"Could someone please explain what is happening?" Ron was starting to feel left out. "Oh, you! My stupid genius!" Hermione grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Ron's face grew as red as his hair. Harry grinned at him. He loved the fact Ron still found it amazing that Hermione was his girlfriend. Hermione pulled back and jumped up to hug Harry.

"So now we have something to go on!" she confirmed.

"Urm, I have no idea what's going on here, but..." Ron pointed to his watch. The dial had no numbers but words instead. At this moment, the hand was pointing to 'A storm is brewing'.

"Oh, no!" Hermione exclaimed, "The wedding! Molly's going to be furious if we miss it." Harry nodded and put the picture back on her desk. "Wait!" She took it from him, "I'm going to take a few things with us."

Ron nodded, "As long as you hurry up." Hermione opened her bag and put the photo in.

"Can you grab some clothes for me, Ron?" she asked as she turned to her desk, "and Harry, can you get my pillow and things off the bed. Harry moved to the bed as Ron began his own task. He stripped of the duvet and bundled it into Hermione's bead bag. He reached for the pillow and as he picked it up, a piece of folded paper was left sitting on the bed. He picked it up and turned it over. On the top were the words 'To my daughter'. Harry began speaking but was cut off by Ron's watch screaming, "Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" Harry looked at Ron who shrugged.

"I got the idea from that howler I got in our second year. Hun? We gotta go."

Hermione turned back to her bag and emptied her arms into it, "I know, I'm ready." Harry, letter forgotten, shoved the pillow and paper into her bag and pulled the strings together.

They left the house, locking it on their way out. Hermione took one last glance before taking hold of Ron and Harry's hands, "We can come back." She told herself. They disapparted to the Burrow, with just over an hour to compose themselves in time for the wedding of Percy Weasley.


	5. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 4

Audrey Hopkins was a witch of high calibre whom Percy had met during his first year of Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw and good friends with Percy's Hogwart's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. After leaving school, Audrey received a job working in the Ministry of Magic as a personal assistant to Fudge. Once Percy joined the ministry as a scribe, their friendship started again and, when Percy revealed he was no longer with Penelope, Audrey was overjoyed and asked him out. They began dating and Percy, as he put it, "fell for her like star from the heavens". But, once Audrey told him that she thought the Ministry was wrong about Harry and Voldemort, he ended the relationship. She'd resigned and Percy hadn't seen her since. Then, in the room of requirement before the battle, they'd met again. Audrey was the cousin of Wayne Hopkins, a Hufflepuff student who started Hogwarts the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. She'd seen Percy and turned away to talk to someone next to her but, after apologising to his family profusely, he'd walked over to her and told her that if they survived, he wanted to marry her. Audrey automatically said yes and they'd been engaged ever since. They'd decided to wait for a while till they got married due to Fred's death but they were finally tying the knot.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What time do you call this?" Molly screamed at him, "I told you eleven O'clock! It's quarter past!" Molly was feeling a bit stressed. She wanted Percy's wedding to be perfect seeing as Bill and Fleurs wedding was ruined by the Deatheaters.

"Mum! It's five minutes past! It'll be fine." Ron argued as he took off his coat and hung it on a peg inside the door. Molly Weasley glared at her son and turned to Hermione.

"How'd it go, dear?" she asked hugging Hermione tightly.

Hermione hugged her back for a moment then stepped back, "They weren't there but we think there may be some hope." She smiled weakly as Harry confirmed this with a firm nod.

"Good!" Molly said, "Well you'd better start getting ready," She addressed the three of them, "Harry, dear, I've asked Ginny to lay your robes out on your bed and Ron, yours are in your wardrobe." She began to shoo them out of the kitchen towards the stairs, "And be quick! We've still got a lot to do before people start arriving." A crash came from the garden and she hurried off to deal with the latest crisis.

"She's getting worse!" Ron said, looking at her watch, "We've still got five hours till the wedding!"

"She just wants it to be perfect, Ron, and don't be mean about your mum. She's had a lot to cope with lately." They all went silent. Fred's grinning face popped into Harry's head. He shook the thought away. Today was going to be a happy affair.

"I wonder how Percy's doing." Harry pondered, "Isn't he nervous?" Ron snorted.

"Yeah! He was almost catatonic this morning! He was so pale; I thought he was going to fai-" Hermione dug her elbow into his ribs, "Hey! What was that for?" She nodded towards the third floor where Audrey had been staying. Harry leaned over the banister and heard voices floating towards them.

"Zis dress is parfait!" Fleur said. As they reached the third floor landing, they saw that Audrey's door was halfway open. Luckily they hadn't seemed to hear a thing they had said; Harry noticed Ron had worked that out due to his sigh of relief. Fleur looked up from finishing the stitches on Audrey's dress, "Ah! 'Arry, Ron! We need a man's opinion. What d'you think?" She turned Audrey towards them and opened the door fully.

Hermione squealed beside Rona and Harry, "Oh my God! Audrey! You look amazing!" she practically flung herself into the room to get a closer look.

Audrey flushed furiously, "Really? You don't think it's a bit much?" she spread the dress out and did a small spin.

Ron whistled from the doorway, "Definitely not!" He said, "Percy better understand how lucky he is." Audrey blushed again.

Harry smiled at her, "You look beautiful, Audrey." She smiled back and looked in the worn mirror hanging inside her wardrobe. Her dress_ was_ perfect. It was made out of some white fabric that clung to her body, but managed to keep all of its intended sophistication at the same time. Fleur had embroidered little swirls across the bodice and enchanted the dress so that the swirls moved and changed colours. Her veil hung limply from the back of a chair but Harry could see miniature butterflies flying across the bottom.

"Ok, enough!" Fleur told them, "We 'ave to much to do! Make-up, 'air, everything must be magnifique! Out, out!" Fleur shut the door on them as Audrey called out a thank you.

"Well, that was a bit rude!" Hermione said indignantly as they moved back towards the staircase.

"Oh come on, Hermione. She just wants it to be perfect." He winked at her and she shook her head at him, a smile creeping onto her face.

"She did look amazing, though." Harry pointed out as they reached Hermione and Harry's rooms on the fourth floor.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I hope Hermione looks that good at our wedding." He kissed her cheek and continued up the stairs to his floor. Harry glanced at Hermione who was standing dumbstruck outside her door, her face as red as the Gryffindor flag hanging in Harry's room. She snapped out of her daze and quickly opened her door, slamming it behind her. Harry grinned and entered his own room. Sitting on his bed, Ginny was looking through a photo album. She smiled at him as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't know Ron and Hermione were getting married."

Harry laughed, "I don't think Hermione did either." Ginny put the book down beside her and leaned into Harry, who wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently. They sat in silence for a while, enjoyed each other's company. After so long on the run and being away from her, Harry felt as if every moment with Ginny was its own little treasure and should be treated as such. She was everything to him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, he grunted in response, "Do you ever think of us getting married?" Harry started laughing again. Ginny jerked out of his arms.

"What?" she asked him, anger turning her face as red as her hair, "What?" she asked again. Harry tried to stop laughing and failed miserably, "Is it that ludicrous to think about?" tears began filling her eyes and she turned for the door. Harry reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She had a split second objection before Harry planted his lips on hers. Ginny struggled for a millisecond before giving in and kissing him back. Eventually, Harry pulled back.

"I'm laughing because thinking of our future together was one of the only things that kept me going whilst I was away." Ginny threw her arms around his neck.

A knocking came from Harry's door, "Harry? Have seen Ginny?" Mrs Weasley called through the door. Ginny sighed and got up from the bed.

Picking up Harry's robes and hanging them from the hook inside his wardrobe, Ginny called back, "I'm in here, mum." Molly opened the door in lightening speed. Once she'd ascertained that there was no, as she put it, 'hanky panky', Molly straightened her apron and looked at her daughter.

"Ginny, dear. Could you go and help your father with the delivery hags? He keeps asking them if they've eaten any children lately. Honestly, I don't understand why he can't keep his mouth shut!" Harry grinned.

"I'll be there in a minute, mum, let me just finish sorting out Harry's robes?" she indicated to a large stain that had suddenly appeared on the collar. She pulled out her wand to further her point. Molly pondered for a moment then turned to Harry.

"You look a bit grubby, dear. I'll go run you a quick bath, shall I?" Molly asked.

"That would be lovely, Mrs We- urm, Molly." Harry said. She left the room and Ginny quickly removed the stain on Harry's shirt.

"I'd better go help Dad. You know what he's like." Ginny got to the doorway before Harry said anything.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"I love you." Ginny flung herself across the room and kissed him with a fiery passion. That only broke when Molly yelled up the stairs for her to hurry up.

"The hags are nearly at braking point!" Harry and Ginny pulled apart reluctantly. Ginny walked out of the room and Harry fell back onto his bed.

"Oh, and Potter?" Ginny stuck her head back round the door, "I love you too!" She disappeared again, revealing Hermione standing in her doorway across the hall with a grin on her face. Harry flicked his wand and closed the door, grinning back.

The wedding of Percy Weasley and Audrey Hopkins wasn't what you'd call a small one. Almost everyone they knew from the Ministry of Magic who hadn't fallen into the clutches of Voldemort, were in attendance. Many Hogwarts students, both past and present had turned up, including most of the teachers. A few of Charlie's friends who had helped bring Norbert over had taken some seats as well as all of the Weasley family. Ron's Aunt Muriel had only turned up due to the fact 'Percy's too up himself to find a girl. If she goes through with it, I'll eat my hat!" Audrey's family were also there, though much smaller than the Weasley percentage. Apparently their views of the Weasley family had been swayed by their involvement in stopping Voldemort, as had the rest of the wizarding community. They were now a respectable wizard family. And that meant one of the biggest weddings in history. Even Rita Skeeter turned up to do a piece for the Daily Prophet. Luckily, Hermione's gossip on Rita's animagus status kept the piece free from corruption and scandal.

"So, I'm betting it lasts a day. What about you?"

"Aunt Muriel!" cried Ginny, "You can't say things like that!" Ron sniggered and received another dig in the ribs from Hermione. Harry couldn't remember the last time everyone looked so happy. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to Harry, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder as they curled up together. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, watching Audrey's dress glitter against the torches lit by Norbert as it grew dark.

Aunt Muriel looked hurt, "Are you telling me I'm a bad Aunt?" She pulled out her purse, "Look, I'm betting 10 sickles on it. Who wants in?" she looked around their table.

"Okay, I'm in." Ron declared. Hermione was going to object but gave up, smiling slightly at him. He kissed the top of her head and reached into his pockets. "I bet they don't break up." He put his money on the table and got to his feet. "C'mon let's dance!" He pulled Hermione up from the chair and they spun off onto the crowded dance floor. Aunt Muriel left, heading towards the bride and groom.

"He looks happy, doesn't he?" Ginny asked. Harry watched Percy for a moment.

"He looks ecstatic." He confirmed.

"Harry! Ginny!" came a dreamy voice from across the room. A girl with waist length, dirty blonde hair came hurtling across the dance floor in a blue sparkly dress that looked like moving waves. Her progress was slightly delayed by the fact she was dragging along a boy, looking uncomfortable in dress robes.

"Luna? Luna!" Ginny raced to greet her friend. Neville sat down heavily next to Harry.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Hey, Neville." Harry replied. "How are you?" Neville had become extremely famous in the short time since the battle. Word had got out about his ingenuity with using the mandrakes to knock out the deatheaters. Then, when they'd been told he'd stood up to Voldemort and killed Nagini, offers from every herbology organisation around Britain came flooding by owl.

"Exhausted," Neville told him, "I had three people today, begging me to join them." Harry smiled. He knew Neville was secretly enjoying the attention. Neville's family had never really held out much hope for him.

"I bet your Grandmothers loving it, though?"

Neville pointed to a foreboding looking woman talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley, "She's been bragging ever since we got here."

"When _did _you get here?" Harry asked.

Neville checked his watch, "About half an hour ago."

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Seriously? Why haven't I seen you?"

Neville sighed, "Rita Skeeter saw me checking out the garden and wanted an interview." Harry laughed, "It's not funny! She kept asking if my mandrakes looked anything like me." Harry snorted. "Anyway, how are things going with those two?" He indicated to Ron and Hermione dancing to The Weird Sisters new song.

"I think they're doing well. Hermione's finding it a bit strange but I don't think Ron's having any problems with it at all," he told Neville, thinking back to Ron's wedding blunder earlier. "So, what's with you and Luna?"

Neville blushed, "I don't really know, I mean I like her, a lot, but I don't think she feels the same."

"Of course she does! Don't give up, mate, you'll get her eventually." Neville smiled weakly. The band had started playing a slow song and couples were lining up around the edge of the dance floor.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Elves and Dragons," said Selene, the lead singer, "Please welcome to the floor, for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs. Weasley!" Percy and Audrey walked onto the dance floor, Percy looked incredibly embarrassed. As they began to dance, Molly burst into tears and had to be dragged away by Bill. You could hear Hagrid sobbing over the music. Harry excused himself and cautiously went over to him, careful not to startle Norbert who Hagrid was leaning against.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" he asked sitting beside his giant friend.

"Oh, 'Arry! I remember the firs' time Percy and I met. 'E told me how to get more outta me veg. 'You should cat'gorise the plants' 'e said. Told me I should grow 'em alpha-alpha-hiccup!" Hagrid had been drinking a lot by now. "Sorry 'Arry. I've jus bin feelin' a bit lonely o' late. Yeh know, with me bin an' criminal fer a while. Got a bit lonely in me cave, wha' with the ministry after me fer months an' yeh lot not visitin'." Norbert whined and placed his gigantic head into Hagrid's lap. "I'll be fine, though. Just 'appy ter be 'ere with ev'ryone." He raised his bucket sized glass to his lips and guzzled the Firewhiskey filling it. He belched and thumped his leg as his eyes watered. Unfortunately, Hagrid forgot that Norbert's head was resting on his thigh and as he hit the dragon, Norbert blew out fire in surprise. Harry leapt backwards, narrowly missing the jet of conflagration. Instead of roasting Harry, the stream of flame hit a box of muggle fireworks Mr. Weasley had been saving for the wedding. The crowd on the dance floor stopped to watch as the whole box exploded, colours dashing everywhere. The guests oohed and ahhed. Until, that is, one of the fireworks burst free of the crate and set Mr. Weasley's shed on fire. Harry leapt up and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Aguamenti!" Harry yelled as the shed lit up like a beacon. Several other wizards quickly hurried over to help. Once the blaze was retired, everyone stared at the crumbled remains of Arthur's workshop. After a few moments, Arthur quickly laughed and said that he'd been thinking of getting a new shed anyway. Most of the guests went back to their conversations and, as the band struck up again, dancing. Ginny pulled away from her conversation with Luna, who grabbed Neville and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"How's he doing?" she asked gently as she reached Harry. Ginny nodded towards Hagrid, who was currently curled up under one of Norbert's wings and snoring loudly enough to make the water in nearby glasses vibrate.

Harry shrugged, "As well as he can do, I guess. He doesn't really do well on his own." They turned back to face the charred building. "Didn't your dad have all his 'experiments' in there?" Harry asked her, placing his arm round her shoulder and hugging her close.

"He used to, but he had to chuck everything out when He was in charge."

"Good thing too!" George had crept up to them and his sudden outburst made Harry jump. A ghost of a smile danced on his lips. At first glance, Harry had no idea who it was. His normally clean shaven face was covered in a ginger down and his eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, who had had a lifetime of Fred and George creeping around. "Why is that a good thing?"

George pointed to the base of the shed, "Do you see that weird outline just under the floorboards?" Harry squinted for a few moments.

"I don't see-wait!" A faint silver square was poking out from underneath the wreck. "What is that?"

George winked, "One of our hideouts for the shop, you know, back when we were designing products. You tap out a secret code on the floor and it opens into a basement we created during our third year holidays." Harry couldn't help but notice he kept saying 'our' and 'we'. Immediately, Harry felt a crushing sadness settling on his heart. He glanced at Ginny and it was obvious she'd noticed too. When George turned to check nobody was listening in to the conversation, Harry wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek. She hugged him closer as a thank you. "You see, we thought right under the ministry's nose was the best place to hide things. I can't even remember what's under there, but the last time I was in there, I distinctly remember seeing something that looked an awful lot like a doxy nest."

"Okay, we're going to start heading away from this area then." Ginny told him, dragging Harry away from the increasingly undesirable area. They went back to the main party, watching wearily as George snuck off towards where Aunt Muriel was snoozing in her chair.

"I really wouldn't like to be Muriel right now," he told Ginny as she led him towards the dance floor.

She laughed, "Yeah! If I'm not mistaken, he had something similar to a Gassy Gumdrop in his hand." Harry laughed with her, spinning her into the dance. They stayed there through five more songs before Ginny went to get drinks. Harry sat down next to Ron who was watching Hermione talking to Audrey.

"So when's your wedding?" Harry asked him, barely concealing his grin. Ron groaned.

"I can't believe I said that! Bloody hell! She must think I'm an idiot."

Harry laughed, "Of course she does! But not because of that." Ron elbowed him, "I'm joking! I think she found it cute. Cute little Ronnykins!"

"Right!" Ron pulled out his wand, "You've got a choice between a hex and a jinx. Which one do you want?" Harry pretended to surrender and they both laughed.

"Ah, there you are, Weasley!" Professor McGonagall was making her way over to them , a tall glass of Daisyroot Draught in her hand, her hat slanted slightly. "I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Professor." Ron sat up into a proper sitting position rather than his usual slouch.

"Oh, Ronald! Don't you think we're a little bit past formalities after everything that's happened? Call me Minevra."

"Oh." Ron blushed, "Okay... Minevra."

"That is, of course, unless," she sat on the chair opposite the two of them, "your request is still standing?" Ron nodded.

"Good!" She smiled at him, "Professor McGonagall for another year, then." She raised her glass and clinked it against Ron's.

"Urm, sorry," Harry interrupted, "but what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you; I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Hermione had just arrived, steering a bottle of floating champagne towards their table.

"Ah! Miss Granger, dear, I just received your owl this morning." McGonagall told her. "It's seems you two aren't the only ones who want to complete their seventh year properly. I've had about twenty owls flying into my office in the past week."

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Hermione. I just-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Hermione had launched herself at him and they were now kissing a little too passionately, Harry felt, for public decency. McGonagall obviously thought so too as she turned towards him and pretended they weren't there.

"So, Potter. Have you thought about applying for a job in the auror office yet? I hear Savage has been trying to recruit you for the last two weeks. He isn't very patient, is he?" Harry laughed. He was pretty sure he liked tispy McGonagall more than the sober version.

"Yeah, but I don't want to join up right now. I'm still not feeling friendly towards the Ministry right now, even if Kingsley's in charge."

She nodded, "So what are you going to do?" Harry spotted Ginny making her way over with their drinks.

"Well, I was thinking about coming back to Hogwarts, but I thought I'd better check with someone first." Professor McGonagall saw Ginny approaching them, too, and gave Harry a quick wink before ducking away to another table.

"Hey, guys! Get a room!" she flicked a confetti fairy at Ron and Hermione who didn't notice. "What got into those two?" she enquired.

"Oh, they just found out they're going back to Hogwarts." Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about you? Are you going back too?"

"That all depends." Harry told her, pulling her onto his lap, her green dress covering his knees.

She frowned, "Depends on what?"

"On whether or not you want me to go back. We'll be in the same year if I do. Same classes, same common room again, same castle." Her grin stretched across her face, like a Cheshire cat. "I just don't want you to think I'm a bit clingy," He grinned back at her.

"Harry, I've been obsessed with you for almost eight years! I think it's your turn to be a bit 'clingy'"

"So?" Harry teased her, "Is that a yes?" She kissed him. When they broke apart, Harry called over to the next table, "Professor!" McGonagall turned away from her conversation with Elphias Doge, "I'm in!" She gave him a very out of character thumbs up before turning back to Doge. "I guess that's it then."

"Yep" Ginny confirmed, smiling at him.

"We're going back to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron asked Harry as they continued sweeping the garden with their wands. Flickers of left over confetti and empty bottles flew into a rapidly filling bin next to them.

"Of course I do! It is mine, after all. And besides, Kingsley checked it out for me."

Ron sighed, "Isn't it great that we're close, personal friends with the Minister for Magic?"

"Don't go getting any ideas!" Molly answered for Harry as she stepped into the garden. "If you think you can ask for favours from the Ministry, you're in for a rude awakening!" She turned to Harry, "Now, dear, are you sure you don't want Arthur and me to come with you? Just to make sure you've got everything you need?" Molly was worried about Harry going to stay at Grimmauld Place. Though each and every inch of the place had been combed through by a team of aurors, who had found nothing except a few trinkets belonging to Siruis's mother, Molly kept saying that it was unsafe and he should at least have someone there with him for protection. In Harry's opinion, she was more concerned with the fact Harry would be there for an entire week, with Ginny.

"Mrs. Wea- Molly. Please stop worrying. I'll be in Siruis's room and Ginny's having her old one she shared with Hermione. Plus-" Harry added as she opened her mouth to argue, "Andromeda will be stopping by with Teddy."

"Yeah, mum! If anything does go wrong we'll send you an owl or," Ginny said, landing next to them, "if we need a quick escape, we'll use floo powder to come back here. Won't we, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Kreacher's been working on fixing the fireplace and seeing as neither of us are actually legalised to apparate, we're going to see Willkie Twycross to get our licences."

Molly folded her arms in defiance, "You're to send us a message every day. I don't care how and if I don't hear from you by seven o'clock each day, Arthur and I will come straight back, understand?"

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Molly." She huffed and went back into the house, shouting for Mr. Weasley to 'hurry up or we'll miss the portkey!'

"I thought she wasn't going to let me go!" Ginny said, leaning her broom against the house.

"Where were you anyway?" Ron asked her.

"I was at Luna's." Ginny explained, "We're going out to dinner tomorrow so she said I could borrow some shoes. Anyway, I have to finish packing." She kissed Harry on the cheek and followed her mother into the house. Ron and Harry stared after.

"Have you ever actually seen her act like a girl before?" Ron asked, confusion painted on his face. Harry shrugged. Thinking about it, Ron might have been right. "So, anyway. I know you're my best mate but, seriously, if I find out anything happened, you know, between you two-"

"Ron! Relax!" Harry told him, "I'm not going to sleep with your sister!" Ron exhaled in relief, Harry grinned, "At least not yet." Ron went to whack him round the head. "Mate, I'm joking!" Harry laughed. Ron smiled.

"Fine. I trust you. Think I kind of have to after everything we've been through. Anyway, help me empty these bins before mum comes back. I really can't be bothered to carry them down the road." They set to work.

"Evanesco!" they cast in unison.

"That's cheating." Charlie walked over to them from the kennel, more like a barn, he'd made for Norbert.

Ron shrugged, "If you don't tell mum we cheated, we won't tell her you've been dating an _older, _Romanian woman. "

Charlie chuckled, "Deal. Hey, Harry. When are you leaving?"

Harry checked his watch, "In about an hour. Actually, I'd better make sure I've got everything. By the way, have you seen Hagrid? I wanted to say bye to him before he left last night."

"Left?" Charlie snorted, "He's in the barn with Norberta." 'Norbert' Harry automatically corrected, "Snoring almost as loud as she does. Still calling her Norbert as well. Anyway, Harry, I'll make a pact with you."

"You don't want to do that, Harry." Ron told him, "Last time he made one with me, I ended up strapped to a chair for a week. Don't ask." He added when Harry made to ask him.

Charlie laughed, "Oh god! I'd forgotten about that! Nah, this pact is simple. I'll take care of Hagrid if you promise to take care of Ginny. Deal?"

Harry shook his outstretched hand, "Deal."

An hour later, everyone stood on the lawn beside two abandoned looking, old slippers. Bill and Fleur had disapparated some time after breakfast and Percy and Audrey had left right after the party to go on their honeymoon. George had left half way through the wedding reception and went back to his flat above the joke shop. Only Charlie, Ron and Hermione were staying behind.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without us?" Molly checked with those left behind.

"Molly, please, don't worry about us?" Hermione begged. "Just enjoy yourselves!"

Arthur heaved his backpack onto his shoulders, "Hear, Hear! Molly, they'll be fine. They're not children anymore, and Charlie's staying with them whilst we're gone. I can't wait to get to Australia!" He exclaimed, again. They'd received a huge amount of compensation from the Ministry for how they were treated over the last few years. After they'd revived Molly from her faint, after reading the letter, Mr and Mrs. Weasley had decided to go away for their first holiday since Bill was born. It turned out that Molly had a slight issue with leaving her children for the first time ever, but they'd finally got her to a point to agree to go without any one of them. "Better get ready to go!" Arthur told Molly, "Our Portkey leaves in a minute. Harry? Ginny? Yours leaves thirty seconds after ours." Harry nodded and shook Arthur's hand.

"Have a good time. We'll let you know we got there safely." Molly and Arthur grabbed one of the slippers, waved to those left and vanished. Harry and Ginny took hold of the other Portkey. Harry looked up at Ron, "Remember, Diagon Alley. Thursday." Ron gave him thumbs up and Harry felt a tugging behind his navel, as the Burrow disappeared and was replaced with number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry hit the ground with a thump and looked up at the house he'd abandoned. Ginny tugged on his sleeve and they started forward towards the house. They reached the top step as a couple with a buggy walked past. They watched as they looked at number 11 and straight to 13, not seeing the two wizards hovering on the doorstep of an extra house. Harry pulled out an old fashioned key, the head of a serpent winding its way down the key's spine.

"Remember to be quiet!" Ginny told him, "We don't want to wake Mrs. Black." Harry nodded and placed the key in the lock. Turning it, he took Ginny's hand and pushed the door open. Taking a step into the foyer, both tensed, expecting something to happen.

"I think we both need to have more faith in Kingsley." Harry declared after a moment.

"Shhh!" Ginny hissed back before creeping up the hall. She reached the spot where the portrait of Madame Black hung on the wall. There was a tremendous crash as Ginny tripped over a familiar troll-leg umbrella stand and they covered their ears, waiting for the wailing to begin. When it didn't, they exchanged a look of surprise. Harry followed Ginny to where she stood. The picture of Sirius' mother was covered in a white cloth. "Huh. Maybe they did some cleaning whilst they were here and covered her up."

"I don't think the ministry has a cleaning department." Harry told her. She shrugged. Harry reached forward and yanked the cloth away from the frame.

"Mimble Wimble!" Ginny pointed her wand at the painting. No sound came from the frame. In fact, Mrs. Black's portrait was no longer attached to the wall. Instead, a picture of Harry was on the wall. He was asleep in Lily's arms, less than a year old. James, Remus and Sirius were there too, waving joyfully at Harry and Ginny. A note was attached to the frame. Ginny reached past Harry's stunned face and grabbed it from the photo. "'Dear Harry, thought you'd want her gone if you were thinking of living here,'" Ginny read, "'I had someone from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad sort it out. I know it wasn't an accident but they don't need to. We had maintenance clean up a bit before they left so Kreacher is a bit grumpy. Feel free to visit the ministry at any time. I added your fireplace to the Floo network as well. Let me know if there is anything else we can do for you. Kingsley.' Aww, he is so sweet!" Ginny exclaimed, "Oh, wait, there's a P.S. 'Remus wanted me to give this to you.'" Harry looked away from the picture to see Ginny watching him, "Are you okay?"

Harry smiled weakly, "I'm fine. Just wish I could've thanked him." She nodded in return.

"I'm glad he gave it to you. I'm also happy Kinglsey didn't take this away," she picked up the umbrella stand and placed it back in its original position, "It's my tribute to Tonks." She explained.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Just for you being you."

She tiptoed to kiss him, "Thank you for realising we're meant for each other, even if it did take six years," Harry laughed, "Now, come on!" she grabbed Harry's hand and started down the hall, "I'm hungry!"

Harry, glancing back quickly at the picture, called out for the house elf, "Kreacher!" A loud crack reverberated through the house as a small, grey creature appeared in front of them.

"Master!" Kreacher ran to Harry and hugged his legs, his great, pale eyes beaming up at him. "Kreacher has been waiting for your return! No-one but Ministry people and stupid elf to talk to; Kreacher is glad Master is back!"

"Urm, Kreacher?" Ginny asked, crouching down to hug him, "What 'stupid elf'?"

"Stupid elf, Winky. Disgraceful elf. She's in the kitchen." Kreacher turned to Harry. "She wanted to talk to you."

"Winky? I thought she was at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"She's here now." Kreacher confirmed. "Kreacher told her to sit in corner and wait for Master." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. The last time they had seen her, she'd been passed out in front of a kitchen fire, drunk from butterbeer.

"Can you let her know we'll be there in a minute?" Harry asked.

Kreacher bowed, his long nose tapping the floor, "My pleasure, Master."

"Thanks, Kreacher." The elf turned to apparate, "Oh, and Kreacher? Could you possibly make Ginny something to eat, please?" Kreacher nodded and disappeared with a resounding crack.

"What do you think she wants?" Ginny asked, pulling her coat of and hanging on the rack.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe she left the castle?"

They made their way down the corridor, into the basement kitchen. Kreacher was cooking on the stove, whistling a morbid tune. Sat on a stool in the corner, sober and dressed in a small red dress, was Winky. When she saw Harry, she leapt off the stool and ran to shake his hand. Kreacher ran to intercept her, frying pan threatening to squash her if she touched Harry.

"Kreacher! Stop! Winky is a guest." Kreacher stalked back to his oven. Harry shook Winky's hand and guided her over to the dining table. "Have a seat?"

She giggled, "Dobby told me you were a strange wizard." She suddenly looked fearful, "A good wizard! I did not mean to offend Harry Potter!" Ginny moved the vase out of Winky's grasp.

"It's alright, and please don't punish yourself anymore." Harry told her. Winky sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." She straightened her dress and sat down on a chair. Ginny and Harry took the two either side of her. "I'm here, Mr. Potter, to ask for employment." Harry and Ginny exchanged a grin, "I'm willing to accept a small pay and a limited holiday every five years. I'm even willing to work alongside Kreacher." Kreacher grumbled over his frying pan, from which intoxicating smells were drifting.

Harry laughed, "That sounds great, Winky. But what happened? I mean the last time we saw you, you weren't in a good shape." Winky dropped her head in shame.

"Winky learned that Dobby was right," she sniffed, "He was my best friend, sir, and I didn't listen to him. But now I am listening. Winky wants a proper job. I even have proper clothes!"

"And you look beautiful in them!" Ginny told her.

Winky grinned appreciatively, "Thank you, miss!"

Harry thought for a moment, "Are you sure you want a proper job? You don't want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"The house-elves there have a bad impression of Winky," she told him, "I want to work for Harry Potter, like Dobby wanted to!"

Harry stood up, "I will only employ you on one condition." She looked at him enquiringly, "You have a salary of ten galleons a week and weekends off. Plus, a week's holiday every year."

Winky looked faint, "Mr. Potter! It is too much! Winky can't-"

"Final offer." Harry told her. She thought for a moment. Winky nodded and took Harry outstretched hand. "Brilliant. Welcome to Grimmauld place, Winky."

Two hours later, Winky had been assigned one of the spare rooms, a luxury never afforded to a house-elf before, she told them. Kreacher had cooked a dinner so perfect and refined that Ginny had to unbutton her jeans after eating her fill. Winky retired to her room soon after and Kreacher bid Harry goodnight before locking himself in his boiler cupboard. Arnold the pygmy puff had arrived after dinner, rolling out from the green fire that had sprouted from the fireplace in the sitting room, along with a faint "Ron!" that sounded like Hermione. Ginny and Harry had curled up by the fire, watching the flames flicker and dance. "I wish everyday could be like this," Ginny breathed, her eyes drooping as she yawned. "Just us, alone in our own house. Not having to run around after my mum. Just...like this." Harry stroked her hair, fiery red locks that looked as if they should have burnt him. He considered this for a moment. Him and Ginny; together. No brothers to keep an eye on the two of them, no Hermione to interfere, no Molly making sure they were always being responsible. Harry liked the possibility very much. He imagined them living here, at Grimmauld Place, or buying a house in the country where they could ride their brooms as long as they wanted too.

"Maybe we could get our own place," Harry told her, "After we finish Hogwarts, we could find our own place and live together." He took a deep breath, "And I was thinking, maybe, when school's finished, we could, maybe, get...married?" He held his breath. No response came from the girl resting against his leg. He looked and she was asleep, small breaths being drawn in and out. She looked so peaceful. Harry smiled to himself and shook his head. Maybe he should wait a little longer, he thought; wait for them to be a little older. Then he would ask Ginny Weasley to marry him. He gently edged out from underneath her head and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He carried her up the stairs, passing the portrait of Phineas Black, who winked then stalked back to his portrait in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Reaching her room, Harry pushed open the door a lay Ginny down on her bed. The ministry had done a really good job cleaning up and her room looked almost perfect. He kissed her forehead and she smiled slightly. Closing her door gently, with only a small click, Harry made his way up the next staircase to his room. As he passed a window looking onto the street, he saw something moving in the shadows. He stopped to get a better look, his hand closing over his wand in his pocket. The shadow moved forward into the streetlight. The thing was a figure, someone was watching the house. The person was wearing a black cloak with covered him, head to toe. Suddenly, the stranger looked up at the window Harry stood in, pushed back his hood to reveal sleek, white blonde hair; a sharp, thinner face than the last time Harry had seen him and the same piercing gray eyes. Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 6

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled for the elf. A loud crack sounded and Kreacher appeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Master, Kreacher is at your service." Harry pointed out of the window. Kreacher moved over and peered over the sill. "The Malfoy boy! He's back!"

"Back?" Harry asked him, "What d'you mean 'back'? He's been here before?" Kreacher wrung his hands nervously and nodded. "Kreacher?" Harry looked back to where Draco Malfoy was standing. "When was the last time he was here?"

Kreacher shuffled on his feet, "Yesterday, sir. He's been here every night for two weeks, master."

Harry pulled out his wand, "I want you to wake up Winky. Have her stay in Ginny's room. If I send up red sparks, I want you to take them both and disapparate back to the Burrow. Do you understand?" Kreacher nodded and scurried off to wake Winky. Harry took off up the stairs to his room. He pushed the door open labelled 'Sirius' and opened his trunk. Mr. Weasley had had their entire luggage sent ahead of them. Buried underneath a mound of T-shirts, Harry found what he was looking for. Tightening the invisibility cloak around him, Harry took a deep breath and disapparated. He landed on the top step outside of Grimmauld Place. The sick feeling Harry used to get from disapparating had gone, leaving him feeling fine after travelling. He watched Malfoy for a moment, deciphering his next move. Harry moved from the steps to get closer. He stood a foot from Draco, checking for his wand. There was no sign of it. Then Harry remembered he still had it locked away in the back of his trunk. He grinned to himself. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco started backwards, "Potter? Where are you?" Harry took of the cloak.

"Again, what do you want?" Harry asked him, taking a step forward, "You don't have your wand so you can't be here to fight, so what?" Draco looked at the ground and mumbled something. "Sorry? You're going to have to speak up."

Malfoy stared at him, "I need your help." he said.

Harry stepped back in surprise, "What?"

"I need your help!" Draco yelled at him. A curtain flickered in one of the nearby houses. "Look," Draco said, lowering his voice, "I know we haven't ever seen eye to eye and I'm sorry about everything that's happened because of me but, I also know what my mother did for you that night in the forest. And it's for her I need your help." Harry thought for a moment. This Draco was different from the one he'd been at school with. He was thinner and seemed tortured. Plus, the Draco Harry knew would never ask for help. Malfoy raised his hand to brush the now shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and Harry saw it. He reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What happened to you?" Draco winced and pulled his arm back under his cloak.

"Forget it. If you're not going to help, Potter, I'll leave." He turned to disappear.

"Wait," Harry sighed, "If you promise you won't try anything; I suppose I can at least hear you out." He turned and started walking towards the house. "Are you coming then?" He heard hurried footsteps behind him as Draco caught up to him.

A few minutes later, Harry was watching Draco from across the kitchen table. The blonde boy shuffled nervously, looking around the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Kreacher?" The house elf appeared a few steps away from Harry. Upon seeing Draco Malfoy, Kreacher picked up his favourite frying pan and went to hit him. Draco leapt up, cowering in the corner as the elf approached. "Kreacher! Please stop trying to hit people?"

Kreacher paused in his tracks, frying pan raised to strike, "Kreacher does not mean to question Master, but it is the Malfoy boy! Maybe just a little bang, sir?"

Harry laughed, "Maybe later, Kreacher." Kreacher smiled and bowed to Harry. "Could you do me a favour? Could you ask Winky to come down? We have an injury we need her to treat." Kreacher bowed again at Harry, scowled at Malfoy and disapparated.

Draco sat back down in his chair, "Why are you being like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I mean civilised. I threatened to kill you less than two months ago and know I'm sitting in your kitchen? I don't get you, Potter."

"Likewise," Harry told him, "I know you're a foul git, Malfoy, but I don't believe you really wanted to be a Death Eater. I'm guessing that's why you tried to cut off your mark." Harry nodded to the bleeding patch on Draco's robes. Winky and Kreacher appeared a second later, carrying what looked like a vast medical kit.

"Master asked for Winky, sir?" Winky turned and screamed. "Death Eater! Death Eater!"

"Winky! Shhh!" Harry told her, but he knew it was too late. He could hear footsteps on the stairs and Ginny appeared a moment later in the doorway, brandishing her wand.

She spotted Malfoy, "Stupefy!" Draco crumbled to the floor, "Harry? What the _hell_ is he doing here?"

Harry pouted at her and crossed his arms, "Ginny!" he whined, "You know how much I wanted to be the one that did that!"

"Harry!" her face matched her hair and you could practically see steam pouring from her ears.

"Alright!" Harry laughed, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! I wake up to Winky screaming 'Death Eater' and find Draco Malfoy, follower of Voldemort, in our kitchen!" she yelled, "I think I deserve a little more than sorry. Explain." She ordered.

"Fine. But I think he should be conscious first." At Ginny's warning look he added, "I promise he won't try and kill us if that's what you're thinking. Plus, I still have his wand." Harry removed Winky's grip from his legs and walked over to the crumpled form of Draco. "Kreacher, is our agreement still on?"

Kreacher nodded, "First sign of trouble, sir."

"Good." Harry pulled out his wand and waved it over Malfoy's face, "Enervate."

Malfoy opened his eyes and struggled out of his chair, falling over in the process and scrambling into the corner again, "For Merlin's sake! Why did you do that?"

Ginny looked murderous, she raised her wand again. "Malfoy, it's probably not a good idea to annoy my girlfriend." Harry told him, "And Ginny? Can we at least hear him out before you kill him?" Ginny huffed and sat in the chair next to Harry's.

Malfoy stood up and straightened his cloak, "To be fair, I can't say I didn't deserve that." Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise.

"Is he sick?" Ginny asked.

"Imperius curse, I reckon." Harry replied.

Draco cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but I did not come here to be insulted. Look, I hate what I became. I was too caught up in power and I was in way over my head. The Dark Lord was the most evil person that I ever knew and I don't want to be anything like him at all. I've come here for help and I'm trying to be nice. Do you think we can get back to the point?"

They paused for a moment, "I agree, must be the Imperius curse," Ginny said.

"Forget it!" Draco stood and headed for the door.

"Malfoy, wait!" Ginny called after him. He sighed and turned, waiting for Ginny to say something else, "You may be a complete arse," he reached for the door handle, "but I believe you don't want to be a bad guy," he stopped again, "Harry told me that you could have killed him that night in the Room of Requirement, and you didn't" she looked at Harry, "and I think you deserve a second chance." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sit down, Draco." Harry said, "Kreacher could you make some tea and Winky? Could you take a look at Mr. Malfoy's arm? He had a slight accident with a knife." Draco slumped back into the chair as Kreacher hurried towards the kettle. Winky approached him cautiously and hopped onto the table, placing her first aid kit down gently. Draco extended his arm and pushed back his sleeve, grimacing. Ginny gasped at the sight of the bloody gash carved into Draco's flesh.

As Winky inspected it, Draco said something Harry had never thought he would hear, "Thank you, Weasley." Ginny nodded and pulled her dressing gown around her tighter.

"So, what do you need my help with?"

Malfoy sighed, "After the battle, my father went into hiding. He's not very smart so he hid in the basement of our manor. But because my mother was never marked as a Death Eater, the ministry promised she wouldn't be sent to Azkaban. They came for me and my father but when they found me, they decided I should be placed under house arrest somewhere close to the ministry instead until they decided what to do with me. I've been staying in a room in the leaky cauldron; I shouldn't actually be here. My father on the over hand, was sent straight to Azkaban and is awaiting trial." Malfoy looked up, "Understand this, Potter. I have no sympathy for my father. He deserves what he gets. I may have some prejudice but I _never_ wanted to become one of His pawns." Harry thought back to his sixth year, when he'd found Malfoy crying in the boys bathroom. He nodded his belief that this story was true. Draco winced as Winky dabbed his arm with an ointment, "So when the ministry found my father, they also went back on their promise and arrested my mother. 'Under grounds of using three of the unforgivable curses for the benefit of Dark magic' they told her." Kreacher returned from the stove with three cups of tea. Harry quickly tapped his mug with his wand, the liquid cooling instantly. Draco, wandless, started blowing the heat away from his. Draco looked earnestly between Ginny and Harry, "She never used the curses, I swear. Not once! It was always Bellatrix. My mother spent most of her time hating my father and crying. I can even prove it. Before he died, Snape taught me occulemency. He told me he'd also taught you so you know its valid evidence, right?" Harry pushed away the pang of regret and sadness that began to fill his heart and thought.

"Malfoy? What is it _exactly_ you want me to do?"

Draco took a breath, "I need you to be a witness at my mother's hearing. I need you to present my memories as evidence against the Wizengamot's claims and tell them what my mother did for you that night. She told Voldemort," he gulped as he said the name, "she told Him that you were dead so that you could live. You owe her your life." Harry startled. He had never given a thought to the fact he now owed Narcissa Malfoy a life debt. "_Please?_" Malfoy begged.

Ginny touched his arm, "Harry?" He ignored her and tried to think. He did owe Narcissa a debt and if Draco could prove against her charges, she may have a chance of freedom. But did she deserve it? The only bad thing Harry had ever witnessed her do was duel them as they tried to escape Malfoy manor. Thinking back to it, had she tried to curse them? No, Harry told himself, she only tried to stun us.

"Draco?" he broke out of his reverie, "When's your mother's hearing?"

Draco smiled, "Thank you!"

Harry held up a hand up in protest, "That isn't my answer. I still need time to think about this, so I need to know how long I have."

Draco's smile faded a little, "I only need a chance. The hearing is on Friday."

Harry stood, "You will have my answer then. Are you allowed in the trial?" Malfoy shook his head, "Do you want to be there?" Malfoy nodded. Taking a deep breath Harry replied, "Okay, I'll have a word with Kingsley and see if we can get you in." Malfoy knocked over his tea and it spilled on his mark. Winky jumped back in surprise as Malfoy howled in pain.

"Mister Malfoy, please!" squeaked Winky. She shook her head and pulled out another bandage from the box.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked gently.

Malfoy nodded, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, "I'm sorry, it's just... I was expecting you to resent me and send me away. I never in my wildest dreams thought you could be so acute and willing to help. I was wrong about you, Potter. You are a great wizard!" Harry blushed at the compliment. He still wasn't used to people saying things like this.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, "He is, isn't he?"

"I think I might have been wrong about you too, Malfoy, or at least, the new you is a huge improvement." Harry thought out his next plan of action. "Winky? Is Mr. Malfoy's arm better yet?"

Winky nodded and handed Draco a potion, "Use this on it once a day." She told him. Draco nodded and placed it into one of his pockets.

"Kreacher? Can you take Draco back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron?" Malfoy stood and shifted his cloak to cover him. "If Tom says anything about you sneaking out, tell him to send me an owl, okay?"

Draco nodded then paused, "What about my memories?"

"I need to talk to McGonagall." Malfoy paled, "I won't say anything about you but I need to use the pensieve in the Headmaster's office. Your right about Snape teaching me Occulemency, but he never taught me Legilimency. If I can use the pensieve, I'll come to you and get the memories, okay?" Draco nodded and held out his hand. Harry reached to shake it but at the least second, Malfoy drew Harry into a bear hug.

"Thank you, Potter." Draco said as he drew back.

"Call me Harry."

A few minutes later Kreacher had departed with Malfoy and Winky had disapparated to Hogsmeade with a message for McGonagall.

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Ginny asked.

Harry picked up the empty mugs and placed them in the kitchen sink, "I think he has. He didn't even ask for his wand back."

Ginny looked at him, "Are you planning on returning it at one point?" Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Ginny laughed then yawned. I think we'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be busy isn't it?"

Harry kissed her head, "Yeah, but at least we can have some fun." He thought of Diagon Alley. It was strange how much he'd missed the place.

Ginny yawned again, "We're still going to a muggle restaurant as well? Don't tell my dad, but I really want to see what it's like." She told him as they climbed the stairs.

"I wouldn't dream of telling him." Harry stopped outside her door, "Where are you going?" he asked as she continued up the stairs.

"To sleep," she yawned back. Harry considered it. He liked sleeping next to Ginny and Molly wasn't here to chaste them. He shrugged and followed her up. As they curled up together on Harry's bed, the events of the evening passed through his head. He thought he'd never get to sleep but after his head hit the pillow his breathing deepened and slowly, he was pulled into the realm of Morpheus. That night, Harry dreamed of Blast-ended skrewts, nargles and the face of a girl with black hair and eyes as dark as coal.

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter**

After the War

Chapter 7

"That's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

"It's the Chosen One!" Voices followed Harry down Diagon Alley as he passed crowds of witches and wizards doing their shopping. Diagon Alley looked much better than the last time Harry had been here. The shops were all open again save for a few that had been burnt to the ground and people had flocked back into the hustle and bustle of the street. Harry and Ginny passed Olivanders and saw the old man sitting in a rocking chair by the window, a shop assistant bustling busily in the background. Harry waved and Ollivander smiled, waving back. They moved on past Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and Quality Quidditch Supplies towards Gringotts, the Wizarding bank.

Ignoring the whispers around him, Harry stopped and turned to Ginny, "I think I dropped something so...can you go to my vault and get some coins please? Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and quickly turned to go in the opposite direction. Ginny laughed and grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Oh, no you don't!" she pulled him back towards the bank; "All you did was steal a dragon, break into a vault, used the Imperius curse on one of the head goblins and destroy the building. Compared to other things you've done, that can be considered mild," Harry laughed, "You've defeated Voldemort how many times? And you're scared of a few goblins? Ridiculous." She started towing Harry towards the doors.

"I'd take Voldemort any day compared to these guys," Harry muttered under his breath. Ginny smiled sideways at him, dragging him towards the columns that sheltered the door. Looking up, Harry saw scaffolding on the roof, fixing the hole the dragon had made. As they approached, the goblins at the door started and one ran inside. Harry gave Ginny an 'I told you' look which she promptly ignored. As the ascended the stone steps, the goblin returned with another goblin. The new arrival looked important and he exhumed control.

"Mr. Potter. I am Leniraj, Manager of Gringotts. I'm afraid we're not open today. Please feel free to try and find another place for your money in the mean time." As he turned to go back inside, a couple exited Gringotts, the woman tied a money pouch to her belt as they passed. Leniraj paused then motioned for the guards to close the door behind him. Just as they began to push it shut, a familiar face pushed it back open.

"Harry! Ginny! Leniraj, are you still upset about Harry's little break in? I'm sure the Ministry said he had no responsibility for it, didn't they?" Bill shook his head at the goblin, who flung out his arms in exasperation and headed back to his desk. Bill laughed, "He likes to hold grudges." Bill quickly shook Harry's hand, gave Ginny a hug and ushered them inside. The hall was almost as Harry remembered it, excepting the hole in the ceiling and claw marks going up the walls as well as fractured cracks from where the floor had been repaired. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of himself; no-one had gotten out of Gringotts with stolen goods before.

"Hey, Nanumak!" Bill called to a goblin counting gold at a nearby desk. He steered them over to him. "Harry. Ginny. This is Nanumak. Nanumak, this is Harry and Ginny."

"Ah, yes! Mr. Potter!" the goblin exclaimed, "Back to destroy the rest of the building?" he laughed and Harry gave him a pained smile in return.

"After your little escapade, Harry," Bill winked, "Gringotts had to bring in a few...replacements."

Nanumak bowed his head, "My fellows fell as cowards, Mr. Potter, do not blame yourself for their fate." Harry thought back to the Daily prophet article about Voldemort's attack on the Gringotts goblins and the gnarling guilt filled his stomach again.

"Anyway," Bill said, breaking the tension, "Nanumak is a friend of mine from Egypt. We worked together at the pyramids. He's working here now, though and he agreed to help you with anything seeing as Leniraj is being ridiculous."

Nanumak nodded and smiled, "I've been told I'm not the most...normal of goblins, Mr. Potter but I hope you don't mind my friendliness."

Harry laughed, "It's a welcome change, believe me!"

"It's nice to meet you, Nanumak." Ginny said, "But we're only in Diagon Alley for a short time. Could we possibly see our vaults?"

Harry smacked his forehead, "I forgot! Sorry, Bill but we've got to be home in a couple of hours and we've got a lot to do. Andromeda's bringing Teddy over." He explained.

Bill nodded and Nanumak jumped down from his station, "I'll take you there myself, Mr. Potter." Bill waved as they headed towards the carts that took them to the vaults.

"So which vaults are we visiting today, Mr. Potter?"

"Please, call me Harry and we need to go to my vault, the Black family vault and-"

"The Weasley family vault, please, Nanumak." Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, of course, Miss-"

"Ginny."

"-Ginny. Which stop first?" the goblin asked.

"The Black vault, please." They clambered into the cart and Nanumak started the ride. The wheels began churning as they pushed sluggishly along the tracks. Ginny clasped Harry's hand, knowing what was coming next. Harry looked over at her and saw the look of anticipation on her face. He smiled, squeezing her hand gently. She grinned back at him and they threw their arms in the air. The cart was picking up speed and suddenly they flew over the edge and down a steep rise. Ginny had her eyes closed as they tunnelled further below the earth. Harry understood how she felt. This was almost better than Quidditch. The rails twisted and spun in a labyrinth of secrecy. Sirius' vault was deeper than Harry's by far, not as deep as the Lestrange vault, though. Gradually they slowed until the tracks paused outside of a large ornate door that led to the Black vault. The goblin jumped out of the cart onto a small ledge without any railings. Ginny leapt out after him, leaving Harry to bring up the rear.

"Vault no.711." Nanumak announced. He ran his finger down the middle and placed his palm onto an odd glowing disk. Next, he took the key that Harry offered and inserted it into the small keyhole which clicked. He then said something in a strange language that Harry could only assume to be Gobbledegook, the goblin language. A whirring noise strained from inside as the door began groaning. Suddenly the doors swung inward to reveal large quantities of galleons, sickles and knuts. A few objects sat amongst the mess; a goblet engraved with the black family crest, a jewel encrusted sword and a portrait of a woman who looked so alike to Tonks, Harry felt his throat constrict and tears bead in his eyes. Ginny gasped beside him and Harry winced. He felt bad that he should have so much whilst her family had so little. He would have to talk to Mrs. Weasley about paying lodgings. He moved into the vault and half filled his pouch, which he then reattached to his belt.

"Nanumak? Is there any way I could move the gold in my vault to this one?"

Of course, Harry," the goblin answered, hovering slightly over the informal use of Harry's name, "We can have it done by tomorrow morning if that's convenient for you. All you need to do is sign some papers and we could start moving straight away. Would you still require your other vault?" Nanumak enquired. Harry thought for a moment.

"Yes, I think I will keep it." Nanumak nodded and gestured towards the cart. They returned to the rails and the doors shut with a gust of wind and a slight dust that made Ginny sneeze. They passed through Ginny's vault and its pitiful contents, even with the compensation money, where Ginny removed three galleons and a handful of sickles and moved onto Harry's vault where he filled the rest of his pouch. Whilst Ginny got back into the cart, Harry drew the goblin aside.

"Can you do me a favour?" Nanumak nodded, "Could you transfer a hundred galleons to the Weasley vault from mine? I know it's probably against the rules, but could you try and keep it a secret from the Weasley's?"

Nanumak smiled, "Of course, Harry. I can do it whilst we move your gold and I promise I won't tell Bill anything." Harry shook the goblin's hand and got back into the cart.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked him as Nanumak put the cart in gear. He mumbled something about security measures and double checking. Ginny gave him a sceptical look but dropped the subject. Once they got back to the surface, Nanumak had Harry place his signature on a couple of papers and, with a wave to Bill who was arguing with Leniraj, they left Gringotts and stepped into the warm sunlight and fresh air.

"Where next?" Harry asked. Ginny grasped his hand and pulled him towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry followed her gladly and they spent at least an hour looking at brooms, trying to ignore the numerous facing leering through the windows at him. Ginny stared longingly at the new Swiftstick 3000, reluctantly pulling away without even checking the price tag. Harry smiled to himself; he now knew what to get Ginny for her birthday. Gradually they worked their way through the shops until they reached Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Harry sighed, "I can't miss Hedwig forever. Maybe I should get another owl?"

"Or maybe a cat?" Ginny supplied.

Harry thought of Crookshanks, "Definitely not a cat." He laughed. They stepped into the dark shop and were assaulted by the smells of different animals and droppings. Almost instantly, the creatures near the door began squawking, meowing and hooting at the new arrivals. The witch who ran the shop looked up from her task of pulling apart two angry looking toads who kept burping fire at each other. She gasped, dropped the toads back into their tank and ran forward to greet them.

"Harry Potter! How honoured I am to have you in my shop!"

"I've been here before." Harry told her.

"Of course, of course, now, what can I help you with?" The witch leaned forward eagerly, her catlike green eyes inches from Harry's face.

Harry backed away slightly and Ginny answered for him, "We need a new animal. Harry's owl, Hedwig, she..."

The witch bowed her head and spoke gravely, "Of course, I heard about her on Potterwatch. Tragic loss, such a beautiful specimen," Harry jerked his head up, surprised.

"You listened to Potterwatch?"

"Of course I did!" she told him, "I wasn't going to support Him, was I?" Harry smiled; he was beginning to like this strange witch, "Anyway, I'm so sorry about Hedwig. She was one of my best owls. So," she said clapping her hands, "I don't think I've actually introduced myself. My name is Alexis Eeylop. My father owns the shop." She explained.

"This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." Harry offered the information.

The witch grinned and winked, "Girlfriend, eh? Nice to meet you," she shook Ginny's hand. The bell that indicated a new customer rung through the shop and a stout man holding a purple yowling cat entered. "Out! Come back later!" Alexis yelled at him. The man's thick beard seemed to shrink in fear and the cat stopped yowling and started hissing. "We're closed! Come back later!" the man practically ran from the shop. Alexis walked over to the door, shut it and folded over an open sign to 'We're closed'. "Now," she returned to where Harry and Ginny stood in shock, "what sort of animal are you looking for? We've got a beautiful Serbian hairball that can see your death," she indicated an evil looking cat whose eyes seemed to sparkle with knowledge. It was smiling at Harry. He shuddered away from it. "Or, we've got two lovely-" she looked at the tank the two toads were in, "-one lovely Chinese fire toad." She corrected herself. She rattled off a list, showing them around various tanks and cages. They avoided a crate near the back that had 'Dangerous!' written on it in large red letters and shook violently every few seconds. Alexis led them past jewelled tortoise, three green mice and a snake that had tied himself into an unimaginable amount of knots.

"Actually," Harry interrupted her in the middle of telling them about a two headed rabbit, "I was thinking of getting another owl." Alexis stopped and held up her finger. She ran off into the back room. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, startled. A loud crash came from the store room, followed by various squawks and shrieks. A parrot next to Harry began shrieking in French as more noise came from the direction of Alexis. A few seconds later, Alexis pushed her way through a curtain separating the shop and back rooms, carrying something small and white in her arms.

"Don't mind the parrot, he goes off if he thinks someone's breaking in," she told them. "Here we go. Is this what you're looking for?" she held out a bundle of feathers and as Harry leaned closer, he saw that it was in fact a small owl. "We found him about a month ago. It turns out, he'd fallen from his nest and couldn't get back up," Ginny made a noise of protest, "But we took him in, fed him and taught him to fly. He should be perfect for you." Harry stared at the owl. It was smaller than a regular owl, but had a near perfect white coat and unusual green eyes that seemed to see deep into Harry's mind. The owl hooted softly and stretched out to brush his head against Harry's outstretched hand. He reminded Harry of Hedwig.

"How much for him?" Harry enquired

The witch looked affronted, "How much? Nothing! He's yours! Call it a thank you gift." Harry began to protest but Alexis held up her hand and shook her head at him, "It's the least I can do." She went into the back to get a cage and Harry placed 10 galleons on the counter. Alexis returned with the owl in a cage and a bag of food pellets. She handed the food to Ginny and Harry took the owl. They left the shop, Alexis waving furiously from the door, and started making their way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop was buzzing, both outside and in, children running from their parent's side to look at all the wonderful pranks and objects. Harry hung back.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, retracing her steps back to him. Harry pulled out his cloak and Ginny nodded, pointing to an alcove to their side. Harry kissed her cheek and pulled away. Throwing the cloak around his shoulders and feeling the power of it, Harry felt extremely lucky to have found Ginny. He didn't have to explain himself like with most people. She just knew. After checking he was completely covered, Harry returned to Ginny and tapped her shoulder.

"It's me," he whispered. She nodded, smiled and headed off towards the shop, Harry in tow. He knew he'd done the right thing in becoming invisible. There were people everywhere! Ginny weaved through crowds of children and Harry almost lost his footing several times as he dodged them. Finally, they reached the back and found one of the shop assistants restocking Portable Swamps.

"Excuse me," Ginny asked, "Is George around?" The girl turned around to reveal Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff student from Hogwarts.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hannah asked. She'd always been on good terms with Ginny. "Are you here alone?"

Harry pushed the cloak away from his face, "Hey, Hannah." She jumped, knocking over a couple of swamps.

"Don't do that again!" Hannah hissed, trying to slow her breathing. Ginny had to cover her mouth to stop laughing. "Why are you hiding anyway, Harry?"

"I really can't stand people staring at me." He explained.

She shrugged, confused, "You said you're looking for Geo- Mr. Weasley?" they nodded, "I don't know where he is. He came back on Saturday from the wedding and fell asleep on the counter. I think he'd been drinking." Harry thought back, maybe she was right, "Bruno and I put him to bed and he spent most of yesterday there. Last time I saw him was last night around seven, leaving the shop. He didn't come back." Ginny frowned, worry painted on her face.

"Thanks, Hannah." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand and steering her back through the crowd.

Hannah called after them, "If you find him, can you tell him my pay check is due?" She may be brave but she sure is tactless, Harry thought to himself. The exited the shop and Harry pulled Ginny into another alcove. He pulled off the cloak and stuffed it into his bag. The owl squawked as it was jostled around inside its cage.

"Sorry," Harry said as he put the cage down. The owl looked back at him with intelligent eyes and hooted softly. "Ginny? Are you alright?" she shook her head, "Look, I know we haven't got much time but we could have a quick look for him. I'm sure he's fine but if you want to, we can." She nodded, hugging him fiercely. "Hannah said he'd been drinking, right?" she nodded against his chest; "Maybe we should start at the Leaky Cauldron?" she pulled back and looked up at Harry, sadly.

"He isn't coping, is he?" Harry shook his head, sullenly. Ginny took a deep breath and took Harry's hand. He picked up the owl and they began making their way back down Diagon Alley. They reached the dividing wall between the alley and the pub; Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the wall three times. They heard a grinding sound and the wall began to rescind, revealing a small courtyard. They passed through it and opened the back door to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barman looked up and hurried around the bar to greet them. A few other witches and wizards joined him, shaking Harry's hand and praising him. Harry shuffled awkwardly and got a flashback to his first time in the pub. Eventually, Tom told everyone to 'go back to what they were doing and leave Mr. Potter alone!' The irony was not lost on Harry and he muttered "Hypocrite" under his breath.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do you for?" he asked, beaming at Harry.

Harry shook Tom's outstretched hand, "Hi, Tom. I have two things to ask you about actually. You haven't seen George Weasley by any chance, have you?" Just then a commotion broke out across the bar. George was definitely in the Leaky Cauldron. And as that moment, his fist was impacting the face of another customer. The customer punched back. Other patrons began to try and pull the two apart successfully as George took a blow to the nose. Harry couldn't help but be slightly impressed that George had such a good aim whilst drunk as he drove his fist into the guy's stomach. Ginny screamed. Harry put his hand over his ears and saw that his new owl was trying to do the same with his wings. The sound seemed to help George though, as he stopped mid punch and searched for the noise. He found Ginny and lowered his fist, giving in to defeat. That didn't stop the other man, however, and the next moment, George was sprawled out over the floor, unconscious with a darkening mark on his temple. Tom stood motionless for a moment before rushing over to the scene.

"What d'you think you're doing?" he knelt down and felt George for a pulse. "Banned! You're banned!"

The man yelled in protest, "Why the hell should I be punished? He offended my girlfriend and poured my drink down me!"

"He just lost his twin!" Tom argued, "He's been in here drinking almost every day trying to forget." Ginny had run over to George and was now stroking his hair, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Now get out! This man may need medical attention and I'm sure you don't want the ministry involved?" the man wiped a trickle of blood from his brow and grabbed his coat. His girlfriend ran after him as him. Tom ordered the waitress to bring them some ice and Harry gave it to Ginny. She placed it on George's nose.

"Harry, I need to get him back home. Can I take him to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded, "Can you get him back on your own?"

"Tom?" she asked, "Could you help me?" the barman nodded and fetched his coat.

Harry stopped him on his way back, "Tom? Could I ask a favour? I need to speak to your _special_ guest." Tom's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Mr. Potter." Tom looked nervous.

"Tom, I know Malfoy is staying here and I know nobody can know about that, but I need to talk to him." The innkeeper paused, trying to make a decision, "Please?" Tom sighed and pulled out a key from his pocket.

"I didn't give you this. Understand?" Harry nodded and took the key, slipping it into his pocket. "Room 10. You remember the way?" He did; Harry had stayed in that room after blowing up his Aunt Marge. "I'll take your owl back if you want, Mr. Potter?" Harry gratefully handed the cage to Tom as watched as he, Ginny and an unconscious George disapparated back to Grimmauld Place. He had just under an hour till Andromeda was due so he had to make this a short visit. Glancing around at the customers discussing the fight, he slipped away and up the stairs. He passed a wizard who bowed so far down he stumbled a bit and continued up to the third floor. He pushed his way to the end of the winding corridor and slid the key in the lock. Turning it, he pushed the door open. On the bed in the centre of the room lay Draco Malfoy, tossing a ball and catching it again.

"Tom, I'm not hungry."

"Well, I guess I should leave, then." Harry said.

Malfoy jumped and leapt of the bed, "Sorry Harry, I thought you were-"

"Tom?" Harry asked, "Yeah, I got that." They stood awkwardly for a moment. Harry broke the silence, "I got an owl from McGonagall this morning."

Malfoy looked worried, "Really? What did she say?"

"She said I could use the penseive." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I still need your memories though."

"I don't have a wand," Draco pointed out. Harry had thought of this and, very reluctantly, pulled Malfoy's wand from his bag. Draco looked at it in amazement. "I thought you'd have thrown it away or broken it or something..." he trailed off.

"I'm only giving this to you on one condition. You use it for only this then you give it to Tom for safe keeping." Draco began to protest, "If not, you don't get it and I can't help your mum."

He paused, "Ok." Harry retrieved a flask from his bag and handed it, along with the wand, to Malfoy.

A short while later, Harry was standing in Tom's office and writing a note for him explaining the wand. He left the items, along with the key, on his desk, covered the pile with a stash of papers and left. Stepping onto Charring Cross Road, Harry took a deep breath and began his way home, memories filling his pockets. Literally.


End file.
